


Just Breathe With Me

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternature Universe, Dean Sings, Dean and Cas are married, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, Human Castiel, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, human!Cas, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Castiel work through a frightening asthma attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "...Married!Au. Castiel has an asthma attack in the middle of the night and is absolutely terrified (bonus points for crying!) and Dean helps him through it by singing to him until he calms down"
> 
> Dean's song was inspired by a video of Jensen Ackles singing "Wild Mountain Thyme"

The summer had, thus far, been one of the most humid ones to date - at least as far as Cas and Dean could remember. The overwhelming humidity had forced them to keep the windows closed and use the air conditioning, much to their chagrin.

Cas had, since childhood, been dealt the unfortunate lot in life of suffering from asthma, and it had been acting up more than ever that summer, forcing him to keep his inhaler on hand on a near-constant basis. 

They had shed their clothes in the living room that night before moving their activities to the bedroom and falling asleep in each other's arms shortly thereafter. It was just past midnight when Cas awoke, gasping for air. His chest was on fire; it felt as if someone had ripped his lungs from his body. He struggled to sit up, fumbling around his nightstand for his inhaler. It was then that the true panic set in.

The sudden noise of the alarm clock clattering to the hard wood floor woke Dean, instantly pulled from his groggy, sleep-heavy state when he heard Cas gasping for air. "Cas? Cas, you okay?" One look told him, definitively, the answer was no. Tears were swimming in his wide eyes, panic settling there. "Babe, calm down. It's okay. Where's your inhaler?"

Cas shook his head, gripping Dean's arm as soon as he grabbed hold of him. "Not... Here."

"Okay, okay. Shh. It's gonna be okay. I got you." He looked around their bedroom, mentally retracing their steps that evening. He knew Cas always had his inhaler on him. It couldn't be far. Where had he-- "Your jeans!" He grabbed Cas's face, forcing him to look up at him, his thumbs swiping away the tears that slipped down his cheeks. "I'll be right back, okay? It's gonna be okay. I promise." He kissed Cas's forehead and dashed out of bed. 

He returned a moment later clad in his previously discarded boxers and brandishing Cas's inhaler. Climbing back into bed, he pressed the inhaler into Cas's hand and pulled him against his chest as he settled back against he headboard. "Shh," he whispered into Cas's hair. "I got you, babe, just breath with me."

As Cas took a deep breath aided by his inhaler, Dean splayed a hand out over his chest. He focused on Dean's chest rising and falling against him; on the steady beat of his heart. His eyes fell closed and he took another puff of his inhaler.

It wasn't until Dean began singing softly into Cas's hair that his breathing finally steadied. "O the summer time has come... And the trees are sweetly bloomin'... And the wild mountain thyme grows around the bloomin' Heather... Will he go, lassie, go? And we'll all go together to pull the wild mountain thyme all around the bloomin' Heather... Will he go, lassie, go?..."

Cas breathed out slowly, laying his head back on Dean's shoulder as he listened to the gentle calm of Dean's voice in the dark; the beautiful words of that old folk song. He reveled in the gentle, loving caress of Dean's fingers in his hair. "What would I do without you?"

Dean smiled, kissing Cas's cheek. Cas shifted, kissing Dean's lips in return. "All these years," Dean whispered, "and that song still does it for you, huh? Still calms you down. Every time."

"You, Dean. You're my calm." He kissed him again. "But, yes, that does seem to do the trick."  
Grinning, he pulled Cas closer. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't make a good widower. I've gotta keep you here somehow." 

Snorting, Cas wiggled out of Dean's grip and settled back down in the bed. Dean settled beside him, nuzzling his nose into Cas's neck. "You gonna be okay?"

With a sigh, Cas nodded. "Of course. I have you."


End file.
